


Illusion of Freedom

by Anonymous



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Forced Finger Sucking, Gang Rape, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Scissoring, Slaves, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, mind breaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fill for a prompt from the meme-of-bilitis kinkmeme.link hereThis fic has: Soojin/OFCs, Soojin/Sun.





	Illusion of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a prompt from the meme-of-bilitis kinkmeme. [link here](https://meme-of-bilitis.dreamwidth.org/438.html?thread=43190#cmt43190)
> 
> This fic has: Soojin/OFCs, Soojin/Sun.

They said that General Bak is kind. Compassionate. So honorable that her army of female soldiers took after her.

They said that she is wise and clever and strong, and a lot more that Soojin can't recall right now while being stripped down by three soldiers of General Bak's army.

  
Soojin does remember releasing a sigh of relief and thinking that their inevitable defeat won't bring them sorrows beyond losing their pride and won't bring them pain beyond having to obey their enemy.

But now Soojin knows that she has made a mistake. A dire one.

  
With her hands being restrained above her head and her legs being spread by the brute soldiers, Soojin tenses up and tries not to scream. She has seen one of the soldiers last night, or perhaps the night before, she isn't sure, she has lost track of how many times the soldiers have come into her room.

They've kept her in the palace where she had worked as a servant. At first, Soojin didn't understand why, but after the soldiers allowed them time for meal and bath, Soojin realized they were kept where they were found because that made them easily accessible.

If a soldier desired a fuck, they would grab any servant they spotted.

Soojin knows it isn't the same for the rest of her people, her fellow servants have shared with her what they've heard.

 

The soldiers are not wearing their heavy armor, and in no time, they are out of their thick shirts.

"She's so warm," one of them says, her arms tight around Soojin.

They don't bother to shed the rest of their clothes, they rarely do because they're always in a hurry to touch and grope her body. They're always gruff and impatient.

Soojin jerks when one of them pushes her hungry mouth onto her cunt. Her wet tongue sends shivers through her body.

She twists and tries to get away, but their grips are steely, _peremptory_.

The one restraining her hands leans forward to suck at her nipples, careless of how her body and her hair block Soojin's breathing.

"Heavens, her tits feel so fucking good." She then bites hard, eliciting a shriek of pain from Soojin.

They curse a lot, filthy words driven by sick admiration of her body. Soojin recognizes some of the words, but not all of them.

She's grateful for that for the words she does understand carves lines on her soul.

  
They never speaks to her, or hit her— they never hit the others, as well, Soojin has come to know. Food is always prepared for them, and Soojin has realized soon enough that that wasn't kindness. It's merely another way of stripping them down to the bone of everything and affirming their authority on them.

Their captives, their spoils to enjoy.

_None of the soldiers wants a broken trophy._

When they fucked her in any way they pleased and touched her with demanding hands, they were simply showing her how they won and how they discarded her of everything she owned, including herself.

They were relentless in reminding her of that by being reluctantly careful after their thrusts and lust left soreness and bruises on her. On all of them.

Soojin has the feeling this carefulness won't last once they're sated.

 

Then something different happens this time. It's been always three soldiers coming to her room, same with the others.

But tonight General Bak strolls into the room by the time the third soldier was comfortably settled between Soojin's legs, one hand kneading her breast; the other supporting her weight off Soojin, and already rubbing herself on Soojin's mound with wanton resolve.

She's sweaty and easily loses herself in Soojin's body that Soojin thinks she hasn't even noticed the general silently dragging a chair to the bed.

The soldier doesn't attempt to muffle her grunts, and only the currently unoccupied with restraining Soojin gets to her feet and bows in respect before sitting back down— her hand creeps to Soojin's body, to her butt and to her chest, and anywhere she can touch without disturbing her comrade.

  
Soojin has her jaw clenched in order to maintain any bit of dignity left. She isn't aroused, not yet at least, and perhaps she has a chance of not relenting under their persistent, selfish touches, but the soldier is thoroughly wet, her pace giving Soojin's the right amount of pressure.

(Soojin wouldn't have been able to note that if General Bak's presence hadn't ruined her focus.)

Soojin tries to keep her eyes fixed on the the room's ceiling, on the shadows that the candles draw on it until they finish. And when that doesn't take her mind of the heavy presence of the general, she focuses on the sounds outside, on footsteps and laughter and the distant cries of people she does not know.

Then suddenly the soldier beside her sneaks her fingers to her face and prods at her mouth, demanding Soojin to open her mouth.

Soojin whimpers, refusing by pursing her lips tightly, but that only garners satisfied giggles.

"Stubborn whore."

The one by her head holds her chin, and the one fucking her takes her chance to feast on her neck.

  
Soojin falters, tears gathering in her eyes as she tries to move but finds only fingers no matter how far she stretches her neck. Then the hand on her chin tightens, and Soojin knows she doesn't have a choice. She opens her mouth with a gasp and a whispered _No_ , and three fingers enter.

Someone groans as the fingers bob in and out of her mouth, and when a fourth finger is added roughly, Soojin knows she has to suck or else she'll hurt her jaw. So she does, closing her eyes in hope to not see the gloating in the soldiers' eyes. They're three fingers again, smoothly fucking her mouth. They taste salty, bitter.

She can still feel it, though. The gloating.

  
Once the soldier is satisfied, she takes her fingers out and touches herself. Soojin snaps her head to the other side, not wanting to see her pleasuring herself and moaning for her.

Parts of her body feel stained. Tainted.

The soldier fucking her now sucks on her flesh, growling, and pace slowing down.

"You're finished already, Song? I expected better of you." The one holding her hands trapped says, chuckling in delight that draws Soojin's tears anew. Then she leans down, close to Soojin's ear. "Told you she has a sweet body. All the ones I fucked felt like it, does this mean the fucker got all the good ones to himself?" She speaks with such... triumph before lowering her voice. "Or do you all taste this heavenly, whore?" She sucks Soojin's earlobe. "I haven't left the palace yet, ever since we took the city from your sire. I wouldn't know, you see. You've been keeping us busy."

She hums around her sensitive flesh, the sound vibrates through Soojin's body.

It shakes her.

"Hm, I might check on the one-armed whore after finishing with this one. She's fully healed?" She then adds, turning to her comrade.

"I don't know, but count me in. I can't get fucking enough of them." The soldier beside her replies breathlessly, to which Soojin feels spite soaring to her throat.

"quiet, both of you," Song replied belatedly in a hoarse voice, clearly tensed as she changes her position. "I haven't released yet," she says, straddling Soojin's thigh and lifting her other leg to have better access to her cunt.

She sighs immediately, rocking her hips leisurely with no regard to the hurt welling in Soojin's heart; the position was obscene, she was being fully laid and opened to the soldier to use.

  
General Bak is still quiet, and a fleeing thought allures Soojin to beg for mercy, for kindness and dignity.

But she's shocked upon noticing the ghost of a lopsided smile on her face.

 _They said she was kind,_ Soojin thinks absently as Song resumes her unforgiving pace. _They said she was kind and she wouldn't humiliate or harm the people when her fight is only with their sire._

Soojin yelps when General Bak meets her eyes, she chokes when she attempts to hold back her moan of pain and sudden pleasure.

  
With her mind guard being shaken by General Bak's reaction, Soojin quickly finds herself burning with defeat and hurt and fear, which only allows her lust to be ignited by the soldier's sultry movement.

  
General Bak lays down her cup, then runs her hand through her pitch black hair.

Soojin hasn't noticed it before. The cup.

She turns her face the other way, shutting her eyes closed. _All four of them were enjoying this, she won't find mercy here._

 

  
The subtle change in angle sends a tingling sensation to creep under Soojin's skin, which makes her uncontrollably rock her hips, trembling.

That gets the soldier to rub herself harder against her, vocally approving of Soojin's evident arousal.

  
Soojin can feel General Bak's gaze on her. It makes heat rush everywhere, liquid-like fire pouring into the pit of her stomach and pooling in her cunt.

She's pulsing now. She's embarrassed and close to crying because she has never been this close to a release the previous times they've fucked her, but she's unable to ignore the soldier's warm skin or wet cunt rubbing on hers, pressing onto her clit relentlessly until she spills, completely unabashed.

  
The soldier takes her time to come down from her high. All the while relishing in Soojin's body while the others watch.

 

"The whore loved what you did, Song," one of the soldiers comments, laughing calmly. "Fucking stubborn, if you wanted to be fucked why did you keep resisting, hm?" She asks, clearly thinking Soojin waited for them to finish.

Soojin's chest is heaving by the time the soldier gets up, and the other lets go of her like she's a useless thing, no longer needed. She's almost unable to bring her legs together because she is sore. There is wetness trailing down her groin and onto the sheets below, not all of it belongs to the soldier.

"We'll get her tomorrow's night. Come on, you know the rules," her comrade replies.

 

Whimpering and shuddering, Soojin finally manages to hug herself as the soldiers bow to the general and gather their things. A flimsy solace dawns upon her from covering her nudity. She lays her hand on her legs as if to amend the cruelty that she had just gone through.

"Leave your things. Wait outside."

Soojin hears General Bak command, and immediately the soldier obey. And immediately, a pang squeezes Soojin's heart.

  
Dreadful silence ensues their departure, Soojin can only hear the pounding of her heart. Can only feel the stings of humiliation burning her flesh.

  
Then General Bak moves and Soojin flinches, blinking and breathing shakily.

  
She nears the bed without a word, and reaches her hand for Soojin's cunt with the same quietness. With confidence and sheer authority.

Soojin can't even turn to see her face, to see the purpose of this, she only hugs herself tighter and bites back her whimpers.

 

"The women said you haven't released not even once," General Bak starts calmly. "The other _slaves_ already have. They stopped fighting to get away, so why are you being reluctant when you can enjoy it?"

Easily, General Bak pushes two fingers into her, and Soojin clenches around her in both nervousness and need.

"What are you hoping to achieve when you're this wet? What sort of life are you awaiting for after all that had happened? You belong to the Empire now. Do you know what that means? Your home is part of the Empire."

She knows.

General Bak's hand is so warm. She starts moving it, causing Soojin to nearly weep because the friction feels good as much as it feels... wicked. Tears brim over now, mixing with residues of the soldier's traces on her.

"You're burning," General Bak whispers. "Do you want to release?"

Soojin gasps, hot, sweet sensation filling her groin. She attempts to move away from General Bak's fingers, but truly, she lies fully on her stomach, allowing the general to insert another finger.

General Bak hums, quickening her steady pace momentarily.

"You do."

 

 

 

  
When Soojin moans, shame instantly lodges itself in her mind, but she can't do anything about the need that drives her hips to move on their accord, and before she knows it, she is fucking her enemy's hand— mouth hung opened, disgraceful mewls replacing the silence.

  
She is so close to release, to something akin to freedom. But then General Bak withdraws her hand, and Soojin cries.

Her skin is prickling with need, burning. Her walls clench in desperation.

Soojin does not know what to do.

She only knows that she can't bring herself to pleasure herself when her captor is standing before her. When her captor is the one who ignited that pleasure within her in the first place.

  
Soojin almost begs when a few seconds pass. Her release is still fixed on the verge, so close yet so far.

"You won't release until they fuck you again," General Bak finally speaks. "If you did, there would consequences. Understood?"

With hurt, all kinds of hurt and humiliation swelling in her heart, Soojin turns.

Their eyes lock, and the darkness in the general's is telling. The content on her face, the satisfied smile she gives Soojin.

She has her, Soojin realizes. All of them have her now.

Soojin nods.

 

General Bak smirks, nearing to stroke Soojin's cheek with her drenched fingers.

"Good slave."

Soojin does not wince upon hearing that.

  
General Bak leaves then, and gives her orders to the awaiting soldiers. "Fuck her again. She isn't to release until you finish."

 

When the soldiers latch their hands on her this time, Soojin almost turns limb. She's shuddering and knows that the heaviness in her heart if one of fear, but despite that, her body obeys their demands when one of them pushes her face toward the cunt of one of them.

Their comments on the change bite at her without mercy, just as harsh as their teeth on her buttocks and pussy and nipples. Soojin takes the bites. And the pain and the humiliation and the pleasure, and she feels weightless now.

Perhaps that's freedom.


End file.
